The Other Bloor
by Methane
Summary: Three very different friends were accepted into bloor's academy, each with dark and ancient families. But, one is not who she seems to be... [old story read at own risk]
1. INTRO

NAME: Jessica Negara

NAME: Jessica 'Jessi" Norman

AGE: 14

APPEARANCE: Short light brown hair cutted in to a sleek bob, large brown eyes with long lashes, about 5" 5'.

ENDOWMENT: Green thumb

OTHERS: She has the ability to grow anything anywhere, kind of like Yosemite from my other story. She's pretty funny, but she can't run fast for she believes that running can kill grass.

DEPARTMENT: Music. She is a (sorry Jessi, it's the truth) flawed flautist, but Mr. Paltry is pleased with her playing (or, in other words, likes her playing better than Charlie's).

NAME: Fiona 'Fi' Furlow

AGE: 12

APPEARANCE: Medium curly dark brown hair in a pony tail, dark brown eyes, about 5"3'

ENDOWMENT: Invisibility

OTHERS: She has the ability to become invisible and she can also make other things invisible by touching them (kind of like Sue in Fantastic Four, except no force field). She's a humorous person, but can be mischievous.

DEPARTMENT: Drama. She is actually a pretty good actress when not compared to Olivia.

NAME: Evangeline 'Evvy' Cadaver

AGE: 14

APPEARANCE: Medium layered black hair, black (or is it dark brown?) eyes, about 5"3'

ENDOWMENT: Telekinetic

OTHERS: She has the ability to move things (and people) with her mind. She doesn't really like to talk to strangers/uncommon people/people who are not her best friends, but when she does it's always something worth listening to.

DEPARTMENT: Art. She's a talented artist (in Mr. Boldova's point of view, that is), and she creates paintings that are very inspiring (same quote as above), although she usually doesn't know what she's painting.

OK! The good guys are 12, Tancred and Lysander are 14 while Manfred 'n Asa are 17, Zelda 16. There are NO inez/ideth, Dagbert or Joshua in this story. The girls are all friends for Evangeline and Jessica were classmates and Fiona was Jessica's neighbor.


	2. Chapter 1

Yawn.

Even though she went to bed early, Jessica was still sleep for she had an unusual afternoon. Her family was old, filled with people who her mother calls the 'endows'. They were special people with weird powers, separated in to the good side and the bad side. She was happy that she didn't have anything to do with those wacky people, until she had waked up to find her self surrounded with flowers. She has the ability to grow stuff. Although she had discovered her powers three years ago, she had just recently got a letter from Bloor's Academy. Her best friends, Fiona and Evangeline were also going, which was the only good thing.

Next to her house, Fiona was staring in to her hands. They were not there. Then they were. Then they were not again. That was her power, useless, in her opinion. The power of invisibility. Useful, perhaps, for her best friend Evangeline, for Evvy loves to eavesdrop on people then stare at them in a knowing way. Still, she was thrilled that she is accepted in to Bloor's Academy. Ever since her third cousin removed twice got the power of water, no one had been endowed. Her parents were often looking at her as if she was a great disappointment to them, a child of such old family unendowed. Now, she was able to prove to them that she is as good as any snooty old boy.

Across the street, Evangeline was wide awake. She looked around her wide room for this would be the last time she'll see her wonderful room for a whole week. She found herself wishing for a cup of juice, then slapped her forehead. How stupid had she been! She closed her eyes, and concentrated hard…making a small cup of apple juice fly in to her room and on to her hand. She had only gotten her powers a few weeks ago, and is still learning how to use this special telekinetic power. Her best friend Jessi had gotten her powers years ago, and now she can make anything grow smoothly under her command without any twists and knots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later at the King's Room:

Jessi glanced around the room nervously. How long did she have to stay with this unfriendly bunch? Sure, there were a couple of friendly people, and of course her two best friends were with her. But then, unfriendly wins majority. For example, sitting at her side of the table was Tancred, Lysander, Charlie, Evvy, Fi, Gabriel, Billy, a friendly bunch, while on her other side sat Manfred, Asa, Zelda, Emma, Dorcas, and Bindi. Gabriel, Emma, Dorcas and Bindi looked nice enough, but Manfred with his weird stare, Asa with his wolfish eyes, Zelda with her mean glare, Billy with his unnerving red eyes, Charlie with his messy super unfashionable hair and stormy Tancred is making her shake in her boots. Lysander was the only one who looked approachable.

Fi stared around the room. It was small and cozy, with a portrait of her ancestor the Red King. Around her sat a group full of endowed kids like her, except that some were…ah, kind of evil looking. For example, that Manfred with his dark eyes looks like he's going to skin her alive every time she asks a question. And then Zelda is always glaring at everyone. She could tell that Zelda is also telekinetic, like Evvy, except that Zelda is evil. After all, listening to one girl named Olivia; she is rumored to be Manfred's girlfriend. But then some other people were nice. Like Charlie, the boy with messy hair. He had said thank you after she picked up his pencil. Hey, that was the only nice thing anyone had said to her in the whole room! Manfred had made them all swear not to talk in the King's Room.

Evvy concentrated on her homework, finding it unusually interesting. Occasionally, she looks around the room, inspecting each person. On her right was the famous Charlie Bone, while on her left was an albino boy with unnerving red eyes named Billy Raven. Then, across her sat Zelda, who gave her a disapproving glance. To Zelda's left was Manfred, who glared at her, making her bow her head, not wanting to be hypnotized on her first day. Sigh. There is still four days nine hours 42 minutes and 4 seconds left until she could go home. She glanced at her friends, seeing that Fi was smiling cheerfully like Dorcas as she did her work, while Jessi kept on staring nervously at her feet as if they would fall off any seconds. At least there was one person who shared her feelings and wanted to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 2

Two days later:

What will happen today? Thought Jessi. Yesterday, she managed to tip her whole lunch on to someone named Bragger Braine, received a beating from him (although she did leave some pretty awful vine marks on his throat), and trip in front of the whole class of endows. Shuddering at the thought of tripping again, she picked up her speed and ran towards her winds lesson….and bumped straight in to someone.

"Ouch! I'm so sorry! Ah! You're stepping on my trumpet! Ow! That's my arm!" The person shouted.

Finally, shaking herself free, she saw that the person she bumped in to was Charlie Bone, a boy from her winds class who was also endowed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for bumping in to you then stepping on to your trumpet and then stepping on your arm!" She cried.

"It's ok…" He replied, "But I think we're going to be late. Oh man, old Paltry is going to be furious!"

Sure enough, as soon as they stepped in to the music room, Mr. Paltry stood up.

"BONE! Why are you late again? I'm going to give you d…" He shouted.

For some reason, Jessi thought that she had to save him. After all, if she hadn't crashed in to him, He wouldn't have been late.

"Oh, Mr. Paltry, I'm sorry! I was playing this modern new song I want to play at the concert for Charlie, and I forgot about the time! I hope you won't be mad." Putting on her best pouting look, Jessi glanced at the ancient teacher.

"Alright then…no detention for you, Bone. Now, Jessica, can you play the piece for me?" He asked.

Fortunately, she had practiced the day before. Smiling sweetly, she lunged in to a complicated piece of the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' theme song.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fi was having a great day compared to Jessi. In drama class, they had an audition for a musical named 'The Blue Boa', which was about a girl who got invisible because of a blue boa then got normal again for her friends helped her. She had auditioned for the part of Olivia Spark, the invisible girl. Naturally, the hardest part for them all was the part of being invisible. Some girls just wore a sign saying 'invisible', some wore all black, and Olivia Vertigo had a neat camouflaging shirt, but no one was as good as Fi . After all, her power is invisibility. But then, Olivia had went in to a tantrum, saying that she should get the part because of her namesake, and that Fi was cheating because of her endowment. Still, Fi got the part of Olivia. She wasn't as good as a singer or dancer then Olivia and a few other girls, but when she did the auditioning of turning visible bit by bit, everyone (even Olivia) was impressed. Also, in English class she was the only one who got an A+ in the pop quiz about Ancient Egypt, and Mr. Carp had given her this awesome little box that will change it's size according to what you put in to it. A fairy's creation, Mr. Carp had said. How cool is that? Starring in a play and getting a wonderful gift on the same day? The only bad thing is that now because in the play there's a part where the lead actor rescues Olivia and then they all went to this dance together…and the leading actor is Manfred Bloor, causing a very jealous Zelda Dobinski to constantly sending things to smash in to her. Fi sighed. There's always sour losers in every school. No matter, she will just tell Evvy. Perhaps she can misdirect the objects in to falling harmlessly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evvy was having a terrible morning compared to even Jessi. First, in science, they had a lab with explosions. Of course, Evvy had to reach over the flames to get this test tube full of chemicals. Then, because of the heat, she accidentally dropped the whole test tube in to the Bunsen burner, making green smoke erupt and everyone had to evacuate the classroom. The teacher then yelled at her that she's such a foolish girl, a little flame won't hurt, doesn't she have the gift of telekinetic (she's obviously forgotten about her power), blah blah blah. Then in lunch she had a terrible headache, and accidentally tripped over her untied shoelaces that would have caused her to fall through the window if Tancred Torsson hadn't created a drift that carried her back in to the cafeteria. How embarrassing is that, tripping and falling then having to have a boy who you didn't even know rescue you? That's not all. In her art lesson, she was working on a painting of George Washington that turned out to look like a mix of Napoleon, Elvis and Julius Caesar. It would have been alright, for Mr. Boldova said that it was a 'very creative painting', but then she ruined it by telling him that it is George Washington, which made him give her a loooooooooong lecturing. Sighing miserably, she carried on to her math class. It was always her strongest point. Hopefully, nothing embarrassing would happen. How wrong she was. They were having a quiz, and she was just staring at a poster when the teacher yelled

"Miss Cadaver! I know that Mr. Torsson is cute and that he rescued your life as if he's your prince with the last name charming, but that doesn't mean that you can stare at him all the time!"

Oh god. For next to the poster sat Tancred Torsson! The teacher must have thought that she was staring at him, which caused the whole class (including him) to think of that too! Evvy could feel her face burning with embarrassment. How was Jessi and Fioni doing? She hope that one of them could lend a willing ear to listen tonight…


	4. Chapter 3

LATER THAT NIGHT:

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Evvy shuffled slowly in to their dorm with her head hanging miserably. She sat down with a plonk on her bed. At least their dorm was big, and is filled with pretty friendly girls such as Olivia Vertigo, Bindi and Dorcas Loom, and Emma Tolly.

"Evvy!" cried Fi happily, "What a wonderful day! I got a great part in the musical, a gift…"

"Today's such a horrible day! First, I ruined a science experiment, then I ruined my painting, almost fell through a window at lunch and had to be rescued by a boy I don't know, then humiliated by my math teacher! Why does it have to be all on today? GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Who was that boy who rescued you? Prince with the last name Charming?" Asked Jessi with a giggle.

Evvy glowered at her.

"SHUT UP! It's not Prince Charming. I don't even know who Prince Charming is! It was Tancred Torsson! The storm boy!"

Until then, Olivia was fiddling with her boot laces.

"What? Tancred Torsson saved you from falling out of the window? No wonder Em was so sulky today!"

Fioni stared at the girl in front of her. Gone was the spinach colored hair and the white face powder.

"You mean Emma Tolly, the girl who Charlie rescued from being 'under'?" She asked.

"DUH! Who else would I be talking about? Emma has a huuuuuuuge crush on Tancred. Everyone knows that."

Evvy stared coldly at Olivia. Who does that girl think she is, barging in to their conversation as if they were friends for ages?

"For your information, we were just enrolled to Bloor's two days ago. How are we supposed to know everything? For all I know, perhaps Mr. Boldova has a rat named Mickey!"

"He DOES have a rat…but it's called rembrant, not Mickey." Clearly, Olivia didn't get the point.

To 'help' her get the point, Evvy shot her a death glare. Olivia instantly felt chilled. There was something…familiar with the new girl that reminded her of someone…someone unpleasant…


	5. Chapter 4

A WEEK LATER, AT NIGHT:

A WEEK LATER, AT NIGHT:

Evvy sighed. It was already a week and two days that she's been at Bloor's. At least there weren't anymore, ah, embarrassing things happening. Everything went as planned. She got A+ on all her test, painted a picture that was described as 'excellent and creative' even though she didn't have the faintest idea what it is supposed to be, and she also didn't need to rely on Tancred to eat her lunch in peace…

CRASH!

"AH! You crazy? This is my new outfit! Oooooooooooh, now it's got peach juice all on it! You…" Jessi screamed until she noticed that the person who she bumped in to was Lysander Sage the spirit caller, or in other words, the boy who was always on all the girls' t3 (top three crushes) list. Suddenly, her new outfit doesn't seem that important. She felt embarrassed. Most girls waited all their lives just to get noticed by the cute African American boy who was nice to everyone, and she had just gained his attention.

"I'm so sorry I…" He started, until Dr. Bloor coughed loudly and he returned to his cafeteria. Jessi glared at Dr. Bloor. It was probably the most important time of her life, and that crazy old fool interrupted it just because some fish bone is stuck in his throat. Serves him right!

"Uh hum. As I was saying, it is the er..social event for Bloor's Academy next week, for our final student of the year will arrive…" He said, fidgeting with his fork, then noticed that it was almost time for the next lesson, "Ok! To make it short, there's going to be a dance next week, and all of you are required to join. No sneakers and those jeans! DISPERSE!"

"A dance? Here at Bloor's?" Fi wondered. Turning to Olivia, she asked "Liv, was there a dance last year?"

"Oh yes. There's one every year. Oh, and, be sure to get a date for EVERYONE will get a date. So if you don't, you'll be the only one left out."

Oh man! Thought Fi. Now she has to get a date!

A dance! Thought Jessi. How wonderful. But a date…who should she ask? Charlie Bone? No one else would probably ask him, right? Then the sweetest moment came. She felt someone tap her, and spun to face Lysander and Tancred.

"See, I told you it was the right person…" Muttered Tancred.

"Oh, sorry about your new outfit. It is really pretty on you…" Lysander stated. Jessi was sure that her face was as red as her outfit! "Well, what I was meaning to say is that to make up for ruining it, I would like to…"

"He would like to ask you to the dance, which you'll scream and squeal and then say yes. Come one, Sander! We're going to be late!" Tancred interrupted rudely.

"Sure, I would love to go to the dance with you!" Jessi squealed. Then, she noticed something. "Hey, Tancred? Have you gotten a date yet?"

Surprised, Tancred stopped in his tracks.

"No, I haven't gotten a date yet. What, thinking of bringing two dates?"

"Of course not! I was just thinking…well, can you go with my best friend Evvy? Cause she's still very , er, awkward about…you know, and I thought that going with you would soothe her up. Or maybe you can go with Fi?"

"Evvy? You mean Evangeline Cadaver? The girl who almost fell out of the window and then caught staring at me? Sure…as long as she doesn't kill me!" Laughing at his own joke, he walked away, pushing Lysander in front of him. YESSSS! Thought Jessi. Now both Evvy and her had gotten dates. There was only Fi to think about now….how would she think of Charlie?

Evvy was running to the King's Room when Jessi found her.

"Jessi! I got great news!" She cried.

"Me too! You first!" Jessi replied.

"Tancred Torsson asked me to the dance!"

"I know! I suggested that to him!"

"Really? I said yes!"

"I'm going with Lysander Sage!"

"(Squeals) No way! I'm so happy for you!"

Then, Jessi told her about the Charlie + Fi plan.

In the King's Room, everything was normal. Manfred was glaring at everyone while Zelda and Asa copied him. Everyone else was busily doing their homework. Making sure that no one was looking, Evvy wrote a letter under the desk, Jessi invisibled it, and then she used telekinetics to send it to Charlie. It said:

Charlie, how would you like to go to the dance with Fiona?

Charlie glanced at it once, looked at Fi, then nodded at Evvy. The plan worked. Now all they needed to do is tell Fi…

After class, they rounded up Fi.

"Fi, we got you a date with Charlie Bone!"

"No way! I mean, sure! I'll go with him!"

"I'm going with Tancred!"

"I'm going with Lysander!"

They then separated to go to their own classes, when something, or someone pulled Evvy in to the shadows.

"Is everything planned then?" It asked in a raspy voice.

"Yes…" Evvy whispered, then shook the thing off and ran.


	6. Chapter 5

AT THE DANCE:

DAY OF THE DACE:

Jessi wished that she wasn't on the dance floor already. If only she had listened to Fi and Evvy…Jessi sighed. She had thought that the dance would be a grand old ball where people wore powdered wigs and long stiff dresses. So, when they went dress shopping at the weekends, she ignored their advices and bought this long pink gown decorated with purple silk butterflies. The top of the dress was a tight pink corset with long bell shaped pink sleeves, and a tight waist that hugged her curves. Her hair was permed and hung around her shoulders like a cape of curly brown. But even though she was glamorous, she felt…old. All the other girls were wearing modern dresses, not gowns, and her gown was just so hot and stuffy! She also had on a special powder, so she shone healthily and her makeup was all on pink hues.

For Fi, there had been no better place on earth. She was dressed in an elegant yet stylish sapphire dress with long skinny sleeves and it reached to her knees, showing off her smooth flawless legs. It also had a tight waist, and showed off her curves while hiding her flats. On her feet were blue satin slippers, and she had done her hair so that it was no longer tangled and busy, instead it was in an elegant twisted knot. She wore no makeup, and only a silver necklace and sapphire earrings.

Evvy thought that the dance was like all others, but more formal. She was wearing black (as usual) all over. She had on a black silk dress that reached to her knees and bared her shoulders, long sleeves and a super tight waist. She had on shiny black boots with high stiletto heels, and her black hair was washed so it was silky smooth and was stylishly hanging down her back. There was a black sash like thing (the thing Spiderman's girlfriend wore when she wore the red chi pao in the first movie) and she had on a simple silver necklace that had a single onyx pendent, silver hoops, and silver bangles. She had putted on pale powder with silvery glitter, so her already pale skin shone like she had absorbed the moon's light. Other than that, she had on really dark red lipstick and black eyeliner on.

When they arrived on the dance floor, their dates all did a double take.

When Lysander saw Jessi, he jumped. Even though she was dressed in a gown, she looked wonderful.

"You look wonderful." He murmured in her ear, and handed her a bunch of pink roses, "they just match your pretty dress." Then he held out his arm and they walked to the dance floor together.

Charlie absolutely almost dropped the glasses of cider he was holding when he saw Fi. She was like an angel! She walked towards him, and all the other boys with sucky dates were giving him jealous looks.

"You look handsome," she said teasing.

"Um gah gah…I mean, you do too... Ah! Beautiful, I mean you look beautiful." He stammered. Fi laughed, and lead him to the dance floor.

When Tancred saw Evvy, he smiled. Damion Smerk was teasing him that Evvy will probably wear a chi pao, and he'll look stupid in a tuxedo. But no, there she was, looking beautiful in that black dress.

"Oh my gosh, just look at their faces!" he said, and then handed her a single dark red rose. "You look wonderful tonight!"

"You do too," Evvy said back, and they went on to the dance floor.

At the dance floor, a slow song struck. Jessi recognized the song: it was Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis, one of the most beautiful and romantic songs ever by her reckoning. She placed her arms around his neck and they began to sway to the song. Jessi glanced up at Lysander, and she felt her heart beat faster. Lysander was just so perfect. He was everything she had hoped for: good looks, smart, popular, powerful yet gentle. Lysander looked down (A/N she is shorter than him. Not as in looking down on someone) and smiled, and she knew that he felt the same way about her too. All of a sudden, she forgot about everything: the stuffiness of her gown, the stickiness of her back, the envious glares that the other girls were giving her (A/N doesn't know if Lysander broke up with Lauren or whether he's just a playboy. Going with broke up I guess) and all she could see was Lysander, the perfect boy, no, the only boy in the world. He then leaned down and kissed her softly. Right there, at that time, Jessi felt that she had died and gone to heaven. Wait, she doesn't even know if heaven was that wonderful. He reached out and gently caressed her cheeks, and she just hugged him tightly, afraid that all the evil minions of hell (A/N I know that sounds weird, but that's what she says a lot) were going to take him away from her.

The song that was ringing in Charlie's ears was not Bleeding Love. It was only love. Fiona Furlough was just so beautiful and elegant; he could not possibly love any other girl. Of course, he had a crush on Olivia before, but she likes having fun too much to care about boys. But now, Fi is also bubbly and fun but she has time for other things as well, such as her strait as, being one of the leads in the play and spending time with others. Poor Charlie. Fi was having none of these feelings for him. All she felt for him is love, too, but love as in love between friends, not as couples. She loved him as an older brother who is funny, caring and good at soccer and as a fun companion but nothing else more. But Charlie didn't know all these, so then, he really can't help himself, he bent down and kissed her on the lips, then quickly pulled away, his face red for he had not been thinking. Fi's face was also beet red, then she understood the 'feelings' Charlie had for her.

"Let's just start by being best friends, 'k?" Charlie nodded, and they resumed dancing as if nothing had happened, the way best friends usually do when something out of the world happens.

ON the other side of the ball room, Evvy and Tancred was waltzing. Even though a lot of girls were jealous, they had to admit that when dancing, they really are one. Tancred was strong and firm, while the usually clumsy and heavyset Evvy suddenly lithe and graceful, the two can beat anyone when dancing. Evvy was also enjoying the dance. Not that she really liked Tancred, oh no, he was just another crush that would probably not come true, but she enjoyed dancing under the lights. If only she could have heard Tancred's thoughts. Evvy Evvy Evvy…she's pretty isn't she? Just look at her, she's like a swan…Evvy Evvy Evvy…yet under all those thoughts, Tancred was kind of uneasy. Evvy reminded him of someone, someone who he can't remember at the moment. But still, he pushed aside those thoughts and just concentrated on the dance. Evvy twirled round and round, her dress floating gracefully around her, then she saw…her.

Olivia, as usual, is trying to get on Manfred's nerves. Not wearing the standard dress, well, she is wearing a dress. It was a bright orange Santa style dress with extra large combat boots, red and white striped tights and this huge pair of XXXXXL pink mittens. Her hair was dyed an eye-hurting shade of brilliant pink, tied into a ponytail with this super large and fluffy pink ribbon. She was also wearing this large green strawberry shaped hairclip that clashed horribly with her outfit.

"Em!" spotting her friend, she leaped across the dance floor to meet Emma, "EM, check my outfit out!" Emma had to laugh; Olivia's outfit really was crazy.

"Liv, do you think that Manfred will really allow you to wear that?" Alas, poor Emma wasn't so much better. In order to impress Tancred and lead him away from that weird Cadaver girl, she had washed her hair too many times, so now it was all frizzy, dry and looked faded. Her silver halter top dress that had seem so elegant last year was now too small and showed her red knees where she had scrubbed them too hard. The halter top's itchy fabric also caused her to scratch her neck, and now her neck had a ring of red scratches. Because she had gained weight since she stopped being Emilia, the dress was also tight, and showed out the bulges of fat that she had gained other than hiding them as it had last year. Her only beautiful part was her shoes, her mother's silver high heels. Other than that…because she ran out of time, she putted on too much blush so she looked flustered, her eye shadow was way too blue, and her hair, instead of the beautiful knot, had came un done and now was just a scraggy blonde mess with a lopsided tiara on her head. Still, she was having a great time. Five boys had already asked her to dance, and Gabriel hadn't dumped her. The best thing was, she did not see Tancred all night long until…now.

"Hey, Em, look at those two,! They look like they're made for each other! Hey, wait, wow, is that Tancred? Who's that pretty girl who's his date? Oh my god, it's Evvy Cadaver! Wait, I'm going to get some punch. Are you coming?" numbly, Emma shook her head. She was cold all over, but then her misery didn't last long before it was replaced by determination and anger. She marched towards Tancred, eager to ask him to dance, when she saw Evvy spy her out of the corner of her eye.

The nerve of her, thought Evvy. Tancred was her date, not that pathetic little Emma's. Emma had glared at her and followed everything she had done when they announced that Tancred was going with her. Everyone can see that Emma Tolly had a crush on Tancred Torsson, well, everyone except Tancred, that is. Emma never told him that she like him, she had never had the courage to do so, until now. Now, she was going to break them apart, tell him, and Evvy will be dumped. Not dumped, no, there are a lot of other boys who would be willing to dance with her, but she'll lose her target. And losing makes Evvy mad, oh yes it does. But how is she supposed to make him hers? She kept dancing and ignoring Emma, until she thought of a plan that was almost as dirty and as low as the dungeon floors. Still, all's fair in love and war, isn't it? So, she waited until Emma got very close to them, then she danced very close to Tancred…and pulled him by his tie and kissed him full on the lips, soft and sweet as any boy could hope for. Tancred was shocked at first, but then he realized that his date was in love with him (how very wrong he is) and returned her kiss. He never did notice Emma behind him, looking horrified. He gently caressed her cheek, running his hands through his long silky hair, more and more passionate by the second. The plan worked. Just as she thought, Tancred had returned her kiss and there was Emma, looking horrified. She stopped kissing long enough to smirk at Emma, and then returned. There are other things to life than a single bird girl. Tancred had held her very close, her hands around his neck and feeling his strong jaw bones, his smooth blonde hair.

Emma was chilled to the bones. Her heart was broken, her eyes not believing what she had just seen. No, it was true. The Cadaver girl had given her a smirk, and Tancred did not notice Emma at all. Emma gave a startled cry, and ran to the bathroom, where it was empty. There, she began to sob.

"Em, why are you crying?" It was Olivia; she had been in one of the stalls.

"It's…th…th…them…"bawled Emma, "th…th…they we…were…just…just…there…"

"Who? Is someone hurt?"

"No…m…m…my…heart…i…is…"

Finally making out what Emma meant, she peeked out the bathroom. Tancred and Evvy were kissing and were all over each other's bodies, they looked like one person. She then looked at the sobbing Emma and putted two and two together.

"Oh, poor Em." She hugged Emma, "but, try to keep yourself together, ok? I mean, Tancred's not the only boy on earth! Come on Em…" Emma shook her head.

"Emmy, please…" Olivia coaxed, "Gabriel and Fidelio are still waiting for us! They would have thought that we've accidentally fell into the toilet and someone flushed us down!" despite that fact that she was very sad, Olivia always made her laugh. She gave a dry chuckle, and followed Olivia out. Thank goodness, Tancred and Evvy were nowhere to be found.

"Hey, there you guys are!" someone gurgled cheerfully. It was Evvy.

"Hi…"muttered Emma. Why is she being so cheerful and friendly all of a sudden?

"Hey, we're all waiting for you guys there at that corner, see? Let's go!" pushing them on the back, she lead those to the corner where the gang was, all looking confused. Emma looked at Tancred and saw that he had lipstick marks on his cheeks and began to break down again. Seeing that, Olivia told Emma that she was going to get some punch, and crept away when Evvy wasn't looking. Tancred followed her.

"Any idea why we're here?" asked Emma.

"No idea…Evvy just told us to come here…" replied Lysander. Suddenly, the ballroom got dark, like the lights are all turned off. Lot's of people screamed, and Jessi struggled to see what was happening. Then, something banged her on the head and she fell to the floor, everything swimming in her eyes.

"Are they all there?" someone said. Manfred, she guesses.

"Yes, I think…" a very familiar voice said, but then she blacked out and all she could hear and think was: yes, I think. Yes, I think. Yes, I think…


	7. Chapter 6

AT THE DANCE:

Jessi opened her eyes. Their group was in a dungeon sort of place, a large room with brick walls and stone tiled floors. A naked bulb hanged from the ceiling. She was bounded and gagged, but then used her plant powers to free everyone. Fi woke later and helped Jessi wake the others. Then loud footsteps startled them. It was Manfred Bloor, with Zelda Dobinski. "You!" Cried Fi, "You bought us here!" "Yes. To kill you!" answered Zelda with a delighted shriek. "How did you take us here?" asked Lysander, "you cannot have possibly used telekinesis to transport us here, it would have taken at least two telekinetic people to transport this many people!" It was not possible for people to transport things out of nowhere unless there was something wrong with the place, like it is too dark, too small, or a corner… Suddenly, Charlie noticed a figure in the shadows, as if it doesn't want to be seen. Still, even though it's in the shadows, he could make out the slight shape of someone wearing a dress, sash and boots with dangerous looking heels. To make matters worse for her, the powder she had putted on shone faintly so even if it was nighttime she would still be visible. "Evangeline Cadaver!" He cried. "She's the traitor that bought us here!" Jessi stared at him. "Evvy is the traitor? She couldn't possibly have! I mean, I've known her for almost my whole life, and I know her. The most important things to her are her family and friends; she could not have been the traitor! Emma Tolly looks more like the traitor!" "Oh yeah, and how can she be out and free while the rest of us were in binds?" "Manfred must have hypnotized her!" she yelled frantically, for what he said was true. "No." Manfred said, "I did not hypnotize her. She did it because…" Then Evvy walked out of the shadows, her eyes red and her face stained with tears and blood that stood out compared to her pale skin. "Evvy! Tell me that he's lying!" Fi screamed. "No," Evvy replied softly, "He is not lying. I did it because he's my father."


	8. Chapter 7

Actually, Tancred wasn't really thirsty for punch

Actually, Tancred wasn't really thirsty for punch. It was just an excuse for the others so he could go and find Olivia. He doesn't like like Olivia. It's just that he needed someone to talk to, someone who is not in that corner. So he hurried towards the punch table then changed directions when no one was looking. There, he saw Olivia trying her best to raid the snack table.

"Hey Liv, do you notice something weird about Cadaver and Emma?"

"Cadaver? Oh, you mean Evvy. Well, she's pretty quiet and I suppose that you can say she is nice…most of the time. But when she gets mad (shudders), I won't want to cross her even if you pay me a million dollars!"

"I agree. I mean, she's just kind of…strange, don't you think? I mean, she is pretty, and I really kind of like like her, but still…she's just not normal…And when she called us all to the corner…she sounded like she's scared that something's going to happen, and the way she stares at people when she's mad reminds me of someone!"

"I know, but I just can't remember who...AHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, the room went pitch black, and everyone around them was screaming.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Olivia screamed.

"Holy, it's just the lights. I think someone switched them off…STOP SCREAMING! I'M TRYING TO TURN THE LIGHTS ON, PEOPLE!"

With that, Tancred directed a gust of wind to open the lights again. When it was done, everyone resumed what they were doing as if nothing had happened.

"How about Emma?" he asked.

"Emma? Well, you should know. She has a crush on you."

"WHAT?" yelped Tancred, "Has a crush on me? Holy cow…wait, that's strange…the group disappeared…and I think Manfred is not here either…or he would have started to tell people off and give detentions…wait, he's not the only one who's not here! Zelda…"

"Zelda!" Olivia suddenly cried out, "That's who Evvy reminds me of, Zelda!"

"Zelda? Of course! That's how Zelda glares at you when she thinks you're pissing her off!"

"But, what does Zelda have to do with Evvy…I mean, I don't really think that she's her friend, Evvy's always obedient in front of Zelda….I think I've got it!" exclaimed Olivia, "Evvy's Zelda's sister!"

"How? Wait a sec…remember when I knocked Zelda off her chair last year when Emma rescued you from her and Beth in the tollroc form? Well, I think I remember seeing this note in her wallet saying: yes and Evangeline is…! How could I not remember that? Oh yuck! I made out with a Dobinski!"

"That's not the point! I bet Evvy had led them to that trap and now Manfred, Zelda and she are going to kill them! We've got to save them!"


	9. Chapter 8

Actually, Tancred wasn't really thirsty for punch

"So, how on earth are we supposed to find them?" asked Olivia. Of course, none of them knew where the gang was, they were never part of Manfred's gang before.

"Ah, I think they might be in one of the dungeons…" said Tancred thoughtfully, for indeed the gang was in one of the dungeons.

"Great thinking Tanc, and now all we need to do is to wander around the hundreds of dungeons there are and try to find them in time!" said Olivia sarcastically, rolling her eyes. The first few things you learn in Bloor's is not to go wandering around, for the Bloors have a lot of dungeons underground where you can be easily lost and trapped in.

"Well, let's ask Lydia." replied Tancred.

"Who? Oh, you mean Lydia Pieman? Oh, I remember her! Yeah, good idea!" Indeed, Lydia was the only good choice. She was a gorgeous, evil but (thankfully) unendowed girl that Manfred had dated for a year until she dumped him for soccer hotshot Mr. Popular pretty boy Roger Davis. If there are any secrets about Manfred, she would know.

"Um, Lydia, can we borrow you for a moment?" even the usually sarcastic Tancred was tongue tied in front of Lydia; she was even prettier than Tracy Morris or Evvy (A/N read Charlie bone and the beast). She had beautiful long locks of raven black hair, perfect porcelain white skin, mysterious dark eyes surrounded by extra long lashes, an indescribably figure, perfect nose and a pair of full pink curvy lips that is as welcoming as a basket of fresh strawberries. She would have looked gorgeous even if she was wearing orange Santa suits, and she just looked absolutely wicked in the black dress that she was wearing. It looked like a black spaghetti strap dress, but then it has long fishnet sleeves and a fish net collar. She was also wearing black high heels that were extra high and had very sharp stiletto heels that could be used as spears. Her nails were long, manicured and black, her skin albino white, her lips black, black eye shadow and super thick mascara. Even when she looked scary, she just looked prettier. That is, deadly but beautiful. Her cheek bones where as sharp as arrow heads, her teeth gleaming white and sharp, her body full of muscles and not a single cube of unnecessary fat to be found.

"Sure…" She said uncertainly. Even Lydia thinks Tancred was cute, which gave you an idea how cute he is. Wait, she even thought that Manfred was cute…never mind then. They led her out the room and into an empty corridor.

"So, is there any problem?" she asked, for people usually don't bring you to an empty corridor to ask you to dance. Or maybe he was going to propose to her, and that Olivia is being the priest? That must be it.

"Do you still remember (Tancred glanced around) Manfred Bloor?" he asked.

"Manfred Bloor? Of course I remember him. What is it about him you have to know?"

"WE need some, um, information about him." said Olivia.

"Oh? Well, just absolutely gorgeous. In a gothic way, that is. Oh, he used to take me around the school, showing me hidden rooms and stuff, and we would graveyards for moonlight dates…(sighs), he would show me his room, his pet turtles Jack and Sophie (Olivia had to try very hard not to laugh there) and he would tell me all his secrets…everything a vampires would want for."

"Ok…wait. A vampire?" asked Tancred.

"Yes, I am a vampire. I thought everyone knew that," Lydia was surprised, "but I never do harm anyone. But being a vampire doesn't really qualify as an endowment, is it?"

"Ok…well, we want to know which dungeon he usually hides his prisoners."

"That's easy. The furthest one to the left, down a staircase and around the corner. It's got a workshop there."

"Thanks." Said Olivia, and they began to run to the dungeon Lydia told them about.

"Wait, where are you going?? Cried Lydia, but they were already gone.

"I forgot to tell them that there's an electricity lock on the door…"


	10. Chapter 9

Actually, Tancred wasn't really thirsty for punch

"Evvy! You're not just going to stand there and let them kill us, are you? Evvy!" Fi screamed, scrambling backwards only to find the wall behind here. Zelda had used telekinetic to move it there. They were trapped.

"I'm sorry, Fi, I really am, but…I can't disobey them. They're my parents." Evvy hung her head miserably.

"To hell that they're your parents!" screamed Jessi, "It is who YOU are that matters, not who your parents are! Your favorite book is Harry potter; remember how Sirius Black fought against his own family? Be like him!"

"I can't…I really can't. I'm just not strong enough…" Evvy bent more, as if she was trying to just get swallowed into the darkness.

The first attacks came. Zelda shot a huge boulder the size of a desk into Jessi, but she grew vines that stopped it just in time, so she only got some bruises. Then Manfred lunged forward and created a ring of fire around the room, and then together with Zelda they created a pit full of lava in the middle of the room. The first victim to feel the lava was Emma. She had turned into a falcon and was pecking Zelda everywhere on her face, while Zelda threw boulders at her. She kept dodging them, until a really big one caught her off guard and so she tumbled away. She caught her balance in time, but not before a flame had licked her wings, and when she turned back into human her right hand was badly burnt. Lysander had tried to call up his spirit ancestors, but because the heat was too strong, he was not able to concentrate. The best they could do was to dodge the things Zelda was hurling at them, and trying to stay out of the fire's way. Suddenly, there was a down pour that extinguished all the flames and caused the sand balls that Zelda was now hurling to dissolve into piles of wet mud.

"So, we can't use our powers. But we still have our weapons!" grinned Manfred evilly, and, reaching into his pocket drew out two long, curved swords. Zelda reached behind her and got out a bow and a quiver full of long, pointed arrows.

"Die, girl!" she yelled, cackling evilly as she lunged towards Emma. She would have been shish kebab if Charlie had not pushed her out of the way and got speared in his left arm.

"Ach!" he screamed, pulling out the arrow. The pain in his arm made it almost impossible for him to walk. Thankfully, it was not poisoned.

"It's all her fault!" yelled Lysander, pointing at Evvy as they were forced to back towards the wall slowly as Manfred and Zelda walked forward.

"It's not my fault! I'm good…I'm good…" Evvy sobbed, and then she stopped. "I AM good." With that, she closed her eyes and concentrated. A second later, the good gang found themselves holding swords and spears, or in Emma's case, shurikens.

"Silly girl, you'll pay for that!" yelled Manfred. Seconds later, Evvy felt pain seep through her entire body, and she bent in agony, throwing up over and over again. Manfred not only have the power of fire, he could also send little bits of flames into certain people's minds, causing agony.

"You see why I can't disobey them now?" she cried to her friends.

"No! I mean, yes! But that's not an excuse to kill us!" screamed Jessi, suddenly tearing apart from the group and causing vines to start strangling Evvy.

"No! Jessi! I don't want to fight you! Please, Jessi!" Evvy sobbed again, but Jessi heard none of it. All she saw was being betrayed by someone who she trusted and thought she knew.

"Jessi…" Evvy begged, but Jessi was giving her no chance. It was either to get killed or fight, and so she chose fight. She ripped the first few vines apart so she could breathe better, and pulled the pendant off her necklace.

"A pendant against my magic? Surely, you've got to be kidding." laughed Jessi. Then she stopped. For before her eyes, the pendant grew longer and longer until it was a long emerald bladed sword with an silver snake patter on the hilt with the onyx as the eye.Fi gasped, despite the dangerous situation she was in.

"Evvy! You told me that it doesn't exist anymore!" she cried.

"I did…but then I found it again. It's mine now." Evvy said, shaking.

"Jessi, stop fighting! WE know that it's not her fault!" Fi screamed, but Jessi took no notice. She swung her blade at Evvy, causing her to have to move back, and back…until Evvy was flat against the wall.

"Jessi! Stop it! My sword's covered poison! Oh Jessi, don't make me hurt you!" Evvy pleaded, but Jessi just kept swinging her blade. Finally, Evvy had to swing back. Jessi was aiming right for her chest, and so she had to. Jessi feinted to the right and swung for Evvy's head but she ducked and rolled to the other side. On the other side of the room, Fi was invisible and trying to attack them from behind, but Zelda had gained control over her blade and so her blade was always threatening to stab herself. Lysander and Manfred were fighting sword to sword original style, with Emma throwing shurikens at Manfred. But, seeing as Emma is not good at using her non dominant hand for throwing and as Manfred was equally as good using his left hand, he only got a few scratches. Zelda was trying to shoot Charlie, and Charlie was trying to shish kebab Zelda with his spear. So far, no one's dead yet. Fi was sweating all over, her muscles creaking in agony, Charlie had a few arrows in his arms and thigh, Lysander had scratches all over and Emma was still badly burnt but they're all alive. Suddenly, Fi cried out. She had turned visible, for her sword had lifted itself into the air and was trying to hack her to pieces. Weaponless, Fi had to keep running backwards.

"No! OUCH!" Evvy screamed. She had used telekinesis to tame the sword into a sword once again, but during that time Jessi had swung her sword at Evvy, leaving a good sized cut into her side. Evvy fell to the floor, her wound bleeding fast, her blood trickling on the floor. Jessi, her eyes filled with hatred, held her sword stared into Evvy's eyes.

"You-betrayed-ME!" she screamed, and with each word slash across Evvy's arms. She then slowly brought down her sword for the fatal aim, Evvy's arm looking like they had a red spider web pattern on it,. Seeing as there were no other escapes, Evvy did the only thing she could do to stay alive: Using her few remaining strength, and gritting her teeth in her blood filled mouth, she pulled her sword upright and speared it through Jessi's thigh and twisted the blade. Jessi's mouth opened in a silent scream, and fell onto the floor. She gasped for breath, reality finally coming back to her. Agony filled her body, blood flowing through her wound.

"We've got to save her!" screamed Emma.

"It's too late," said Fi hollowly, her eyes swimming with tears, "the blow is not fatal but even a tiny scratch from that blade would kill you." Jessi could hardly feel anything; she could not see or hear. Opening her eyes, she could make out seven figures- and a dark looming shape. Is that death itself, coming to get her? Death nodded slowly, and floated on the floor towards her, looming above her and began to chant. Jessi could see all the people she missed: her grandmother, her great aunt, her dog, and her twin that died before he was born, all dressed in the same black robes. Were they there to see her off? Chocking on her breathe, she sputtered and coughed out lots of blood.

"Free from evil…" she whispered, and reached up, trying to grasp something, trying to grasp life back, trying to grasp the spirits, then a rose bush appeared: beautiful pink roses with mildew sparkling like diamonds on them, the kind of roses Lysander had gave her. Then her hand fell on to the cold stone floor with a thump that seemed to shake the earth. Jessi was dead.

"Jess…" Evvy sputtered out blood, and fainted too. Seeing that their daughter was going to die, Manfred and Zelda threw smoke into the air, and when the smoke cleared they were not there any more.

"Jessi!" yelled Lysander, and he broke down into tears. Fi and Emma did too, with Charlie gently patting them on the shoulders. The flames were back again, licking around the room. The stones that held up the dungeon were also starting otcollasp.

"Lysander! Emma! Are you guys there?" Tancred yelled. He and Emma had found the correct dungeon.

"Tanc! You found us!" Lysander said.

"Whoa, this place is going to collasp! Come on, let's get out of here!" grabbing Emma aaaand Fi, he pulled them out of the room with Charlie following.

"Sander, you're going to be crushed! Quick!" screamed Olivia. But Lysander had to go back and get the rose bush. Finally he found it and grabbed it, then ran for the door. Just in time. A huge pile of rocks fell over the entrance, and even at the dance you could feel the floor shift a bit. The gang did not go back to the dance. The dance was already over, and since they could go when the dance is over, their parents would be waiting. Or, in their case, they would be going to Tancred's house and so they were sitting in the back of Mr. Torsson's truck. When they got in to the truck, and were on the road, Tancred noticed that something was wrong.

"Hey, where's Jessica?" he cried, "We must have left her in the dungeons! Where is she? I mean, I know that Evangeline is Zelda's sister."

No one seemed to tell him, they were all sobbing or cleaning their wounds.

Finally, Lysander looked up, and with his eyes red and swimming in tears, he croaked hollowly:

"Jessi's dead. Evvy killed her. She's a traitor, the daughter of Zelda and Manfred. She's a traitor!" screaming that last line, he fell back on to his knees and began sobbing again.

Jessi's dead. Jessi's dead. She's a traitor. She's a traitor…

With each bump, the world seemed to whisper: Jessi's dead, Jessi's dead, Jessi's dead, she's a traitor…


	11. part II

THE OTHER BLOOR

PART II

_Introducing Lexi Stone_


End file.
